dr_housefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Faux-semblants
Faux-semblants est le neuvième épisode de Dr House. Il a été écrit par Michael Roger Perry et réalisé par Deran Sarafian. Résumé House fait des paris de courses de chevaux et tombe sur une autre turfiste, Anica. Mais elle se met soudain à convulser. Emmenée à l'hôpital, House pense à un syndrome de Cushing, or elle lui apprend qu'elle a été opérée il y a un an d'un adénome au cerveau pour ce syndrome. Puis un scanner révèle une masse au pancréas, Cameron prévient la patiente qu'en cas de tumeur elle a peu de chances de survie, mais elle prend la nouvelle avec désinvolture. Cameron pense alors à un syndrome de Münchhausen ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle se serait elle-même inventé ses maladies pour obtenir l'attention des médecins. C'est bel et bien confirmé quand Cameron laisse volontairement un flacon sur la table de son lit, avec sur l'étiquette Danger ! Risque de convulsions !. La patiente prend en effet le médicament (comme elle avait autrefois pris un médicament pour simuler son Cushing) mais Cameron avait collé l'étiquette sur une bouteille de rifampicine pour la piéger. On la laisse sortir mais House constate une anémie aplasique. Il la rattrape donc et veut lui injecter un cocktail d'insuline et de colchicine, ce qui provoque les symptômes de l'anémie en question. Mais pour ça il doit être sûr que la femme ne s'est pas infligé cette maladie. Elle lui avoue alors que sa mère avait une sclérose en plaques et attirait toute l'attention, ce qui l'a profondément perturbée. House fait l'injection et les symptômes confirment l'anémie. On envisage une greffe de moelle osseuse mais House intervient au moment où elle commençait le traitement d'irradiation de sa moelle. En effet, ses plaies sentaient le raisin fermenté, signe d'une infection par''Clostridium perfringens''. En déclenchant les symptômes d'un Cushing, la femme avait inhibé son système immunitaire, masquant la présence de la bactérie tout en favorisant son développement. Une fois le diagnostic confirmé, elle est soignée. House s'occupe aussi d'une femme atteinte d'une infection causée par de la gelée. Informations - House est présent dans l’introduction. On y apprend qu’il aime jouer aux courses et prendre des sandwiches au jambon avec de la bière. Il mise davantage sur les jockeys que sur les chevaux. - Foreman prend son café avec du sucre. - Cynthia Nixon joua Miranda Hobbes, un des rôles principaux de la série Sex and the city. Elle apparaît dans Dr.House après Ron Livingston, qui jouait Jack Berger, un des (nombreux) amants de Carrie Bradshaw dans la saison 5 et 6 de Sex and the city. Enfin, Jason Lewis, qui jouait Smith Jerrod, dernier amant de Samantha Jones (Kim Cattrall) jouera dans un épisode de la saison 4 : Pour l’amour du soap. Trois comédiens de Sex and the city ont donc joué dans la série. - Dans la vie d’Anica, le sexe ne semble pas partie importante de sa vie. Quand on sait que Cynthia Nixon a joué un personnage à la vie sexuelle assez riche, on ne peut s’empêcher de sourire ! - Dans l’épisode, Anica fait référence à Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Petite autocitation car Cynthia Nixon venait de jouer dans un film : Warm Springs (2005) où elle interprétait Eleanor, l’épouse du président. - L’enfant qui criait au loup mentionné par House est une fable d’Esope (620-564 av J.C) : un jeune berger décide de faire une farce aux habitants du village en prétendant qu’un loup est en train de dévorer ses moutons. Les villageois accourent mais ne trouvent évidemment rien. L’enfant rit de sa blague, et la refait le lendemain. Les villageois tombent encore dans le panneau. La troisième fois, hélas, le loup est réel et pensant qu’il leur refait sa farce, les villageois restent sourd aux cris du berger. Le loup dévore les moutons et le berger lui-même (dans certaines fins, seuls les moutons meurent). House rajoute que les parents du berger finissent aussi dans le ventre de la bête. C’est évidemment une pure invention Housienne ! - Erreur de continuité : lors de la conversation entre Anica et House au dehors, la neige s’accumule sur la tête et les épaules de la comédienne mais ne cesse de changer de place ensuite. - Imelda cite Salma Hayek comme modèle de beauté. Salma Hayek (1966) est une actrice-réalisatrice-productrice mexicano-libanaise, réputée pour son talent d’actrice mais surtout pour sa grande beauté physique. L'infirmière réapparaîtra dans Tout seul (saison 4). - House est déjà allé à un concert de Ricky Martin (1971). Ce chanteur de pop latino est surtout connu pour son tube Un dos très (1995), très populaire encore aujourd’hui. Il continue de chanter. Il a aussi joué dans quelques séries TV. - Foreman fait référence à Rosa Parks (1913-2005). Rosa Parks était une couturière noire qui travaillait à Montgomery, ville profondément raciste. Elle refusa, un soir de décembre 1955, de se lever de son siège de bus pour laisser sa place à un blanc, provoquant son arrestation. Ce geste de défi déclencha aux USA une vague de révolte contre la ségrégation raciale qui sévissait en Amérique. Le pasteur Martin Luther King, meneur de cette révolte non-violente, prit sa défense et parvint à abolir peu à peu les lois ségrégationnistes à l'encontre des noirs. Rosa Parks est une icône en Amérique, car porte-drapeau de cette révolution. Elle reçut le titre de Mère du mouvement des droits civiques. - Deux références cinéma : Le cheval gagnant de l’introduction est Termigator. La référence au célèbre Terminator (1984) est évidente. Enfin, House dit qu’il aime « l’odeur du napalm au matin », ce qui est une citation d’Apocalypse now (1979).